


Movie Night

by Whiteasy



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Prompt: Hey, can you do a Yumihisu movie night fic?
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045539
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Movie Night

Historia set the last plate of their food on the coffee table.“Alright; we’ve got the snacks, soda–”

“Can we have wine?” Ymir interjected with almost a whine in her voice. 

“–and now we just have to decide which movie we should watch.” Historia pointed at their Netflix feed with a flourish. Ymir bit back a groan.

“I’m rusty when it comes to movies– I can never commit to watching a movie.”

“Famous words said before binge watching a twelve-episode season.”

“I need to _emotionally connect_ with the characters.” 

“Fine.” Historia sighed before reaching for a Dorito and started nibbling on it gingerly, “what genre do you want to watch?”

“Romcom.”

“You make fun of Reiner for being addicted to that shit.”

“Because he’s ashamed of it and gets flustered when teased about it. I am _shameless_.” Ymir shrugged, a smug smirk tugging at her lips, “plus, if we’re too bored, we can make out.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. Historia snorted. Only Ymir gets to hear her cute snort. 

“Nah, not in the mood for romcom.” Historia cocked her head to the side like she’d do when in deep thought, and Ymir felt dread fill her stomach.

“We should watch a horror movie.” Oh no.

“Why?”

“Because I like horror?” Historia gave her the puppy eye look. Ymir hated that she could never refuse her anything. 

“Oh come on, you know I get...” Ymir’s voice dropped to a whisper. They were alone but she was breaking character, “ _scared_.” 

“I know.” Historia grinned before ‘sinister’ started playing on the TV.

“Are you kidding me?”

“It’s a classic.” Her girlfriend shrugged before reaching for the blanket folded neatly on the armrest of the couch. Ymir grumbled as Historia draped the thin material on both their shoulders but felt some of her tension dissipate when they huddled together, warmth radiating off her tiny girlfriend. 

This wasn’t the best upcoming of their movie night together but Ymir could survive if she has her by her side. 


End file.
